Perdiste A La Chica
by RoCeGo01
Summary: Ladybug iba a romper con su novio. Chat Noir empezaba a olvidarse completamente de la heroína para corresponder completamente a la chica que ama.


**Perdiste A La Chica.**

Ella está sufriendo demasiado Plagg, debemos decirles_ insiste Tikki escondida mientras observa a su portadora llorando.

Lleva dos semanas así, y todavía no logra ayudarla.

No podemos. Ellos ya eligieron no decirse sus identidades_ le recuerda el kwami mientras observa con un poco de tristeza cómo su portador sigue durmiendo a su lado sin darse cuenta de que su pareja está llorando.

Ambos kwamis sólo pueden observar cómo la vida de ellos se va cayendo en pedazos siendo que ambos estaban tan contentos al año de comenzar a salir. Y es que ya eran siete años juntos.

My Lady, ¿Qué te sucede?_ pregunta Chat Noir preocupado cuando, antes de comenzar la patrulla, se encuentra a Ladybug llorando en la torre Eiffel.

Voy a terminar con mi novio_ responde la heroína intentando fingir una sonrisa que sale completamente irónica.

Su novio, Chat aún recuerda que cuando estaba por romper con Marinette hacía siete años ya que no sentía lo mismo, su Lady le contó muy feliz que estaba con alguien.

Se pregunta qué sucedió con el "chico perfecto" como para que ella quisiera romperle, pues aún se notaba que lo quería.

No se había presentado en dos semanas a la patrulla, y ella jamás había hecho eso antes.

¿Qué sucedió?_ pregunta él intentando ayudarla de algún modo.

Me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorado de otra persona, pero está conmigo para no lastimarme. Lo más gracioso es que él no sabe que lo escuché_ finaliza con una risa amarga que le estruja el corazón a Chat.

Jamás había visto a su Lady así, tan afectada por algo.

Hay otras personas que están dispuestas a dejar todo por ti_ intenta decir él para animarla. Aunque la forma en que lo dijo creó una idea equivocada en la heroína.

¿Quién, tú? Chat, Ladybug no existe. La chica detrás de la máscara es un humano promedio, no es valiente ni fuerte, no combate akumas ni enfrenta al mal todos los días, no tiene buena suerte y las cosas siempre le salen mal. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que te enamoraste de un personaje?_ pregunta ella para luego arrepentirse.

Sí, desde hace unos dos días. He tenido una vida plena y llena de culpa porque aún no puedo sacar de mi cabeza el personaje aún estando más que enamorado de la chica con la que estoy_ responde él con sinceridad.

Está lastimando a Marinette, y pese a tener a Ladybug también ocupando su corazón; ama a su novia, lo hace desde que cumplieron un año de relación. Es momento de que comience a olvidarse del personaje para poder amar por completo a su pareja.

Pero, primero quería hacer una última travesura antes de ello.

Consiguió un lápiz y papel y escribió en él "Perdiste a la chica. Una chica que realmente te ama" lo dobló a la mitad varias veces y se lo dió a Ladybug haciéndola prometer que se lo daría a su futuro ex.

Decidiendo que hoy tenían suficiente cada quien se fue a la casa que compartían sin saber eso.

Cuando Adrien entra a su casa y ve a Marinette en el sillón, se acerca a ella y la besa.

Te amo_ le dice él con absoluta sinceridad.

Y es que realmente la ama, aunque su corazón esté dividido él la ama como probablemente jamás vaya a amar a otra persona.

Notó la sonrisa de Marinette apagada así que le preguntó qué le sucede. La única respuesta que obtuvo de ella fue un "Sólo estoy cansada" que lo hizo reaccionar rápidamente y los llevó a ambos a la habitación que compartían.

Él se durmió abrazándola, sonriendo por estar junto a ella sin notar que faltaban cosas en la casa, sin notar que ella no se durmió.

Cuando despertó a medianoche por un sollozo ahogado de su novia lo primero que hizo fue abrazarla.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo con ella pero no preguntaría. A veces es incluso más doloroso exteriorizar lo que nos lastima. Entre llantos y repetidos "Te amo demasiado" de parte de ella, finalmente volvieron a dormirse abrazados.

Aunque Adrien tampoco se esperó despertarse sólo al día siguiente, ni tampoco ver un sobre en su mesa de luz. Al notar la letra de Marinette lo abrió con rapidez y comenzó a leerlo.

 _Soy una cobarde, ni siquiera puedo decirte esto cara a cara._

 _Ya no puedo fingir que todo está bien, llevo dos semanas haciéndolo._ _No puedo fingir que no me duele saber que no me amas, que estás conmigo para no lastimarme, así me lastimas más. Intenté no despertarte anoche, algo irónico que durante dos semanas haya logrado llorar en silencio pero el último día no pude._

 _No quiero que tengas una mala idea de mí, te amo, como nunca amé, amo ni amaré a nadie. Eres todo para mí, aunque yo no lo sea para ti._

 _¿Por qué me voy si te amo tanto? Porque no puedo ser tan egoísta como para no dejarte amar a otra persona, y no soy tan masoquista como para seguir sufriendo y no hacer nada contra eso._

 _No mentiré, me duele demasiado dejarte. Supongo que es porque eres la parte más importante de mi vida. Pero creo que es necesario pasar a una etapa donde sufra por estar lejos tuyo en vez de a tu lado._

 _Nunca olvides que realmente te amo. Es fácil escribirlo pero no lo es sentirlo cuando no eres correspondido._

 _Adiós Adrien, espero que tu vida mejore a partir de este momento._

 _Te daré un pequeño consejo, no salgas con alguien sólamente porque a esa persona le gustas, porque los dos salen perdiendo._

 _Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

El corazón de Adrien se rompió mientras una gran molestia crecía en su pecho, él realmente la amaba.

Dejando de lado sus abrumadores y arrasadores sentimientos, miró dentro del sobre donde encontró otro papel doblado que se le hacía sumamente familiar, y al abrirlo lo confirmó ya que él había escrito la pequeña oración que estaba acabando él.

 _Perdiste a la chica. Una que realmente te ama._

Los problemas de Adrien eran por la estúpida idealización que se hizo de la heroína, que irónicamente resultó ser la misma de la que estaba enamorado.

Se quedó allí sintiéndose miserable, mientras miraba ambos papeles con los ojos nublados en lágrimas que insistía en no dejar caer.

Al cabo de varios minutos se paró, no dejándose hundir en la tristeza.

Sí, había perdido a quien ama y amará toda su vida. Pero eso no significaba que no fuese a recuperarla.

Quizás él sí era un egoísta que no dejaría que Marinette lo olvide y se enamore de otra persona, no después de haberse metido tan adentro de su corazón.

Poco le importaba si le costaría o no, el cómo reaccionaría la azabache cuando le cuente todo. Así tardara diez años, el recuperaría a la chica que perdió.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
